callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M67 Grenade
The M67 fragmentation grenade is a small hand-held anti-personnel weapon designed to be thrown, which then explodes after a short time. The word "grenade" is derived from the Old French (pome) grenate ("pomegranate"), in reference to the general size of early grenades, and because its shrapnel pellets reminded soldiers of the seeds of this fruit. Real grenades have a casualty radius of 15 meters, but the range is shorter in-game for balance. Players near a grenade on the ground have the option of throwing it back, although this is never done in real life under any circumstances due to the high chance of there being little time on the fuse left and the increased area of effect of a midair detonation. Instead, troops are trained to run from the grenade or go prone and face their helmets towards the grenade.FM 3-23.30 Appendix B Hand Grenade Safety Considerations Troops not wearing helmets will instead take cover or get as far away from the grenade as possible. Grenades are filled with explosive content, or filler. Five seconds after the safety spoon is released, the filler is ignited and the grenade explodes. Some users release the spoon before throwing the grenade, which is called cooking. This is dangerous, however, as fuse lengths are inconsistent. The M67 replaced the M61 and remaining Mk 2 grenades in service. It uses Composition B filler and actually has a four second fuse, but this is made five seconds in the game. Call of Duty 4 The frag can be used in several situations; learning how to effectively arc, bounce and/or cook a grenade can make a player highly lethal (especially with the Frag x3 perk). The frag grenade in real life normally has a 15 meter blast radius. In the game, this has been greatly reduced to balance the weapon. Also the frag grenade usually kills you/ the player if you see the frag indicator. Martyrdom is used often by players attempting to get a kill that they missed. When equipped with martyrdom, a player drops a live grenade that usually kill a player next to it if they don't get away from it fast enough. One maneuver with grenades can be used at a start of the match but requires you to know the battlefield. Once the match starts you line up the grenade toward a major enemy route and throw it in a high arc. The frag is usually not cooked so it will detonate close to the ground. Air explosions of the frag are also extremely dangerous. If the player cooks the grenade long enough it will explode in the air when thrown. This catches targets off-guard and gives them no time to react before the grenade detonates. If aimed properly, throwing the grenade up in the air will cause it to land on the path where enemies are still sprinting to gain a field advantage. This tactic could possibly end up in multiple kills, sometimes eviscerating two or even three opponents, giving your team an early UAV. It usually pays off not to be the person in front running for front lines. This tactic can be used with 3x Frag and is known as grenade mortaring. This tactic could also be used to lob frags toward a defended objective or a group of red dots. Experienced players will usually refrain from this tactic and use their frags more efficiently. In the single-player game, you spawn with 4 grenades and can find M67s in grenade bags dropped by some enemies. Image:grenprimed_4.png|Throwing a frag Image:grenthrown_4.png|An unused frag Call of Duty 4 DS The DS variant is very similar to the console version. It can be cooked by holding the button down. File:grenade_ds.png Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The M67 grenade returns as the only fragmentation grenade, but this time it is in the Equipment category, which means the player can replace it with another weapon that is in the Equipment category. Infinity Ward has stated that new physics will be added to grenades to make them react to the environment more realistically (rolling them down a hill, for instance). Videos MW6lQjmJno0 Trivia *The M67's texture sheet has the outline of a M26/M61 grenade, hinting that at one time, the player might've used a M61 grenade instead of a M67. *With the cluster bomb cheat on in single player, when you throw one, five explode. image:M67_grenade_col.png|The M67's texture sheet. Notice the oval-shapes on it. Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Grenades Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:DS weapons Category:Equipment